Bella's new life
by starry-luchia
Summary: What if Bella was 'killed' by James, and Edward was depress about it. But a 100 years later he saw someone who was like Bella but she is a vocalist in a famous band and that she is also a VAMPIRE!
1. Chapter Introduction

**Please note that i do not own any of this character !!**

**Characters information**

**Cullen family:**

Vegetarian Vampires (they drink animal's blood)

Father: Carlisle Cullen 4oo+ (32)

Occupation; A doctor

Power; Compassion

Immune to human blood

Mother: Esme Cullen 200+ (30)

Occupation; Housewife

Power; Love

Eldest: Emmett Hale 190+ (19)

Occupation; Student

Power; Strength

Rosalie's eternity lover

Second: Rosalie Hale 190+ (19)

Occupation; Student

Power; Thickheaded

Emmett's eternity lover

Third: Jasper Cullen 240+ (18)

Occupation; Student

Power; Ability to sense others emotion or even

To change it

Alice's eternity lover

Fourth: Alice Cullen 180+ (18)

Occupation; Student

Power; to see the future

Jasper's eternity lover

Youngest: Edward Cullen 200+ (18)

Occupation; Student

Power; Mind reading

**Cross:**

Vegetarian Vampires (they drink animal's blood)

Father: Jordan Cross 600+ (32)

Occupation; Surgeon

Power; Compassion

Immune to Human blood

Mother: Ashley Cross 400+ (30)

Occupation; Trapnest's Manager

Power; Love

Immune to Human blood

Eldest: Samnus Cross 200+ (19) (Really Ashley child)

Occupation; Student, Trapnest's Drummer Ability to use mind to move things(5 piece max.)

Scarlet's eternity lover

Second: Scarlet Cross 200+ (19)

Occupation; Student, Trapnest's Bass Player

Power; Control Weather

Samnus's eternity lover

Third: (Reira) Isabella Cross 100+ (18)

Occupation; Student, Trapnest's Vocalist/Backup Guitarist

Power; Able to fly (angel wings), unknown to the rest

Youngest: Lucifer Darren Cross 300+ (18)

Occupation; Student, Trapnest's Guitarist/Backup Pianist

Power; to sense people (e.g. Emotion), to block people thinking/sense


	2. Chapter : Prologue

**Prologue**

James bit Bella to death, just before Edward could save her.

Edward saw her being drink to death by James and couldn't do anything to help.

He could only see a lifeless corpse lying over there, due to his depress he ran away know he couldn't do anything to save her.

He felt worthless and wanted to die so he went running towards Italy towards the volturi, luckily he was Carlisle and the rest his family. T

hey told him to that he must life for her to fulfill her wish of living on despite losing her.

So they ended moving towards the coldness of the Alaska to live and tried to make sure nothing could remind Edward of Bella's death.

At first Edward locks himself, refuse to feeds but after a month through Alice help he regain he strength to at least feed as Alice told him that she saw something that he will hunt and live normally.

Reluctantly Edward followed Alice without knowing that Alice only told him part of her vision.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't do anything but to see her lying there and letting James escape my clutches.

I felt that I was dead all over again, I dare not face her again as I didn't keep her my promise of making her save.

All I did was to run away "I'm so sorry Bella" was my last words to her and I went all the way to Italy it seems that Carlisle and the rest of my family have caught up with me stopping me from dying with Bella.

"Edward you must live on that was the last words of Bella" Alice said sadly

"This at least you have to promise her" Jasper said even though he understands how I felt.

"Promise her to live the fullest of your life don't disappoint her" Carlisle said

As I could remember I promise them to keep my promise for the one I truly deeply love my Bella.

The next day my whole family went moving to another spot, I lock myself up finding myself recalling the moments that I had with her my heart seems to be torn into pieces as my tears ran down my face.

It was due to my carelessness that I lost her and as I remember that the first time that I met up with her and the time where I saw her blush and the time I got flustered with her as I don't know what she was thinking, seeing her being so clumsy.

I truly regrets my action and hope that I could have control myself not fallen all heads over heels for her and that I should distance myself away from her as a human and vampire cannot be in love.

I was being foolish to think that a predictor could fell in love with its prey and being able to protect it with its entire have. This thoughts make be felt with love but also suffered with depress.

I lost her never to get her back again I'm so sorry Bella that I couldn't keep my promise of making you save and that I couldn't even company you to death you must be so lonely now.

All I could do know at least to make you happy was to live on for you, please watch over me Bella as you see now I will live for you and only you my dear.

Just then Alice knocks on my door I didn't get up to open it all.

Alice only stood there and started saying about her vision that I will somehow get over it and that I will start to hunt again and not lock myself up neither go get myself killed and then she pause for a long moment, I heard the rustling sound of the paper that she gotten it out from her pocket.

Then she started reading it, "Dear Edward, sorry they said they got my mum I have to go alone. Please don't come for me or else my mum will get kill, if I get into any mishap please don't get any revenge for me I don't want it to get continue and caught in a cycle and that I know that you will be sad and even to the extend of killing yourself. Please don't do that, don't get yourself killed and that you must promise me that you will continue to live on, I know that you must had felt terrible that you aren't able to protect me, to save me but please this time you have to keep the promise the promise with me to live on for me. Or else I would get really upset if you didn't follow this and to die with me I will get very angry. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie please stop him if he wants to do that thank you. And I love you Edward from Bella. PS: Please live on Edward I love you."

"Edward you heard me do you Bella want you to live on please think if Bella saw you doing this to yourself do you think that she will be happy?"

After hearing that I saw Bella she was very angry with me for not fulfill our promise. I got up and walk to the door and eventually went out hunting again.

End of POV

After Edward and his family left the scene, the Volturi came and get James killed carrying Bella 'corpse' back to their palace.

They kept Bella in one of their room for three days finally her transformation was over when Bella waked up to find herself not remember anything and that she saw Aro standing beside her bed.

"Hello there, finally you woke up. Welcome to our family and that my name is Aro, nice to meet you"

"Hi, I… I… sorry I cannot remember my name or to say clearly I could not remember anything at all"

"Never mind girl you are now one of us take time you will surly remember it we will stay by your side and help you"

"Thanks"

**_Please review i really need to know what your feel as this is the first time that i have ever publish my story online. Please support it Thank you!!_**


	3. Chapter 1 : The start

**_I do not own twilight..._**

--

**Chapter One**

"Let have a race to our new home in Japan Tokyo, Scarlet" said Reira

"Okay, Lucifer please be our judge" replied Scarlet

"Lucifer exchange car with me" Reira asked

Lucifer plainly nodded his head and they each headed towards their babies.

Reira hops onto a bloody red in colored bike (Hayabusa), while Scarlet onto a black in colored bike (Suzuki GSX-R1000).

They are wearing black colored tight clothing with a black leather jacket and a helmet that matches the bike color, which makes them really cool and they somehow look like a secret agent.

While Lucifer hop on to a Chevrolet Camero, getting ready while they waited the rest to get to their cars.

Samnus got into a van loaded with all their belongings, while Ashley into **De Tomaso Guara**and Jordan into his Jaguar-xkrs.

"All ready! Get set, counting down now 3 …2…1 GO!" Lucifer shouted as the cars race off.

--

Edward P.O.V

A few weeks before, Alice suddenly shouted that we all must change our location from Paris to Japan Tokyo, I tired to talked her out that we are not going to go somewhere near where there it is very sunny as it reminds me of Bella as she loves places that are sunny, but she insisted and Carlisle agree that we must change our location as we are living here too long.

I asked why must it be in Japan, but Alice just didn't replied.

That why we are here now, stopping by some convenience store for a short break, even though I really don't get to see why there is a need to but Alice just make us do it as she said that we are getting too suspicious.

"Let get our wheel on the road, Let go" Alice said.

Although it have just been for a while only, but we all followed what she said as we doesn't want to take any risks for not following what she said.

Alice hopped on to Rosalie's BMW red convertibles; Emmett and Jasper hop on to my Silver Volvo, Esme into the van of our belongings and Carlisle on his Mercedes Benz heading towards the road.

Suddenly two bike passes us with great speeds, Emmett get all excited and hoping to get one of those babies but Rosalie was not really happy to hear that, as she said: If you want the volutri coming after you go ahead.

Emmett just kept quiet for a moment. "Alice do you think that they are the same as US" I asked "I can't sense them" Alice replied. "There is no way they are human, they are driving at such crazy speed, only US can do it as we have great reflective" Emmett voice out and I do agreed with him. "Come on Edward let chase up with them" Emmett continue, "I'm sorry but you know since then I stopped driving that fast." I replied, " Come Edward get over it and that you are not driving that slowly either you are driving at 120km/h, come on please catch up with them I know you can do it." Emmett persuaded me.

Although I didn't want to, I still followed what Emmett said and gave them a chase; it was just then that I found out that we aren't the only one chasing after them, silver Chevrolet Camero car was doing the same as us too.

"Wow! That's a cool bike you got there" Emmett sticks his head out from the car while saying that when we manage to stayed beside them.

The bikers just gave us a look, increase their speed and raced off, even though we didn't really saw what they look like but I got a feeling that they are laughing at us. J

ust then I noticed that the silver Chevrolet Camero cars that are just behind us a while ago was gone and so were the bikers too.

Just then Rosalie just manage to caught up with me, "They are headed towards Japan Tokyo too we will sure be seeing them again" said Alice in Rose's car.

And as we travel further there came a car driving beside us, a person who was about the age of Carlisle was talking to us from inside of his car I could see that he was one of US too.

"Hi my name is Jordan Cross, my families are moving to Tokyo" Jordan said. "Hi, I am Emmett Cullen.

My families are moving there too" Emmett replied, "By the way do you happen to know those bikers who rode by us" I asked.

"Yes in fact, very familiar too! They are my children, how about that lets pull over at the side and I will introduce one of them to your." Jordan said.

We took a short break by pulling over with Jordan the next moment there was a Van parked behind us.

"Sam come over here now" Jordan said, we could see someone who looks quite like Emmett shown up "this is one of my children" Jordan continued, and "Hi I am Samnus" Sam said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Hey aren't you one of the member of Trapnest" Alice asked "Yes "Sam replied "and you are", "I am Alice Cullen" Alice said excitedly which some how make Jasper rather disturb even though he already knew that Alice loves this band.

"How about your whole family come and visit our later, we could do some talking" Jordan asked.

"I will be great, Carlisle agreed to it, so see you're later at night" Alice replied. As we got ready to drive off, Jordan and Samnus was already backing in their cars getting all ready too.

--

**Author Note: Actually i had just realise some mistake i had made for example Jasper age which i had changed as soon as i knew it and recently i notices another mistake the mistake on Carlisle name in the introduction and Epilogue this chapter onwards will not have that mistake again i do hoped that it will not be a bother to your. I'm so sorry!!**

--


	4. Chapter 2: The meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything in this story.**

**Pls review thanks you!**

**Enjoy!!**

**--**

**Chapter Two**

Lucifer accelerated in order to be faster than Scarlet and Reira, he even took a short cut just to be sure that he will reach the house faster than them.

When he reached there, their new home, he got out of the car and waited for their arrival, he took a glance at he far end corner and saw them racing here at a fast speed.

The next moment they were almost in front of his eyes and expected Reira won the match.

"Hmm as fast as always" Scarlet said.

Soon after they reached, the rest caught up with them.

"Oh Sam! I missed you so much" Scarlet came 'flying' towards Samnus.

"We have just being apart for a moment dear" Samnus said softly, "cough" even thought the rest are quiet immune to their mushy action as they have to see that almost everyday, but still they have to put a stop to this.

"So did you win" Samnus asked, while changing the topic.

"What do you think?" Scarlet asked, "I can see, Reira won again" Samnus replied knowing that the result will be the same.

It seems that their conversation ended this way when everyone took their belongings into their room and arranged everything neatly.

When everything was arranged properly in the house, everyone came down as Jordan had an announcement, "Today there is a visit from a coven living near us", "and I think that they are known as the Cullen" Samnus added in

After that news everyone went back to their rooms, with the excitement to see another coven, as they haven't pass by one since a long time.

--

Edward's P.O.V

"Come on everyone let's go" Alice said cheerfully

I was really wondering why was Alice so excited for, I tried to read her mind but it was too hard to be see, it seems like she blocked her thoughts, I tried to calm her down even to the extend of asking Jasper to help but everything is in vain.

So we kept to what Alice said and left for the Cross's house.

Their house is even far more grand then ours, which make me really worried that they might catch too much attention.

Jordan seems to sense our arrival came to open the door and invited us in.

I felt strange, it seems like my ability is being blocked up, ever since I entered the house that look like a palace.

Jordan let us to the living room; there was a small mini stage at the corner as if this place is a mini concert theatre.

There are some black in colored sophisticated leather sofa being laid in a cozy manner facing the mini stage, where we took our sit.

Samnus came down from the stairs near us with a beautiful girl beside him; she can be compared with Rosalie's beauty.

She seems to have the same age as Rosalie and also look like a super model, she have a wavy blond hair with a opal colored eyes while she was standing beside Samnus who was a bit less masculine then Emmett but have a light brown colored hair with a pair of green eyes, they matches perfectly.

"Hi I'm Scarlet", "She is my partner" Samnus said proudly.

Then I saw a woman who looks like Esme, she have the same light brown colored hair as Samnus but a topaz colored pair of eyes, "Hi I'm Ashley".

"I'm Jordan the head of this coven and as you see they are my family member Ashley my wife and my child, there are two more coming down soon" Jordan said excitedly.

"Wow, I have no idea that two people from the famous band Trapnest is the same as us, I'm so glad to meet you're here face to face" Alice said excitedly as she almost jumped up from her sit.

"Well you only got it half correct, actually the whole band are same as _us_" Scarlet said

"Really" Alice asked

"Yes" Ashley replied.

Just then two more people came down the stairs and when I turn look, I was shocked to see my love that have been killed by James 80 years ago.

Alice jumped up from her sit as soon as she saw her.

I turned to look at my family members; I saw that they are shock to see her too.

"Bella how are you doing, we miss you very much" Alice said out softly as she wraps her arm around her.

I was so shocked to see her alive, standing in front of me without much changes the same old Bella that I knew.

"I'm sorry who are you" She asked Alice, "Can you let go of me please and by the way my name is Reira, Reira Isabella Cross not Bella" She added in a irritated tone.

"I'm sorry" as Alice, said that as she let go of her.

Now I realize that she was not Bella she was died, she can't possible know be 'alive' now.

But I felt strange she gave me a feeling that only Bella can gave it to me, the kind of feeling that make me feel human.

But that seems to be quite impossible Bella is died, how could I mistake that kind of feeling.

I heard a sound, a disapprover sound. I tear of my sight from Reira to trace the owner of that sound only to find it coming from a guy who I didn't realize his presence.

"That's the other two I had mention" Jordan said to break the tension in the room.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Reira Isabella Cross.

I prefer to be known as Reira", "I'm Lucifer Darren Cross, call me Lucifer" Lucifer said in a cold way.

"It seems that we haven't introduce ourselves to your yet, I'm Carlisle the head of our family" Charlise said calmly "I'm Esme, his partner" "I'm Emmett and that my partner Rosalie", "Jasper and my partner Alice", "I'm Edward".

"I think that it would be quite a problem for both large covens to live at this place" Carlisle said.

"Don't worry we don't hunt here we tends to go out of the country to hunt" Jordan replied

" As you see Carlisle we are idols and rather popular one so we tend to travel a lot, we feed at places where we go to" Samnus added in

"Don't you feel thirsty something when you don't travel due to some reason" Jasper asked in concern.

"Well our family are special we can go up to three months not hunting" Scarlet said proudly.

"We can also sleep if we want too" Lucifer said coldly, but he seems to be really proud in what they can achieve.

"It make me wonder, cause our kind always make the human senses terror, how can your make it to become such popular idols" Emmett question

"Well, due to Lucifer we can make it happen" Ashley said

"Yup, everyone in our family has ability" Jordan said

"Same as ours" Jasper replied

"Well it really makes us curious, what kind of ability your have" Samnus asked

"Well. Carlisle has compassion, Esme is love, Rosalie's beauty, Alice can predict future, Jasper can sense emotions and control them, Edward can read mind and mine is strength." Emmett answer

"Well what about yours" Rosalie asked

"Jordan the same as Carlisle, Ashley same as Esme, Scarlet control the weather, Lucifer senses almost everything and he block it as you can see why human are not afraid of _us_was due to Lucifer he block them from sensing something that are different from the rest, Reira can fly and me I can move things with my mind" Samnus said it smoothly

"Well that explain why I feel strange with the block up of power and may I know what do you mean by Reira can fly" I asked, it seems that what ever they said about Reira interest me and I just noticed that my sight have when back to Reira after noticing Lucifer.

"Well follow me if you want to see" Reira said sweetly

Angel wings grew out from her back and she started flying, I was shocked to see that ability she have, she look just like an angel to me. This somehow makes me recalled the way I see Bella my singer and my angel.

End of P.O.V

--

Reira's P.O.V

"Bella how are you doing, we miss you very much" a small pixie girl said out softly as she wraps her arm around me.

I was so shocked by the reaction she have when I can remember it was my first time seeing her.

"I'm sorry who are you" I asked Alice, "Can you let go of me please and by the way my name is Reira, Reira Isabella Cross not Bella" said in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry" she said as she lets go of me.

I have a weird feelings ever since she let go of me, someone was staring at me it makes my feel very uncomfortable.

I really dislike the way he looked at me, I know Lucifer felt that way too, he is always been very concern with how other look at me, he is too protective over me.

Hence, I avoided looking at him, the one who stares at me; I stare at my phone to look at my schedule for this month, as if it was something that excites me a lot.

When they are introducing themselves I got to know their name the pixie girl was called Alice, while the guy who has not let me escape from his sight was called Edward.

I felt kind of familiar with their names and abilities when they told us, I really wonder why.

He always seems to give me the feeling that he is interested in me.

I showed the other my ability, shocked was what I see in the faces of the Cullen.

I peeked at Edward only to find out that he looked kind of happy, interested and a little bit sad.

He makes me feel a bit sad too by looking at his face.

They exchange information in the school and place they worked, Jordan was happy to be able to work in the same hospital as Carlisle, while Sam and Scarlet was glad to be in the same school as the Cullen.

We bid farewell to them as the Cullen left.

End of P.O.V

--

Edward P.O.V

I was glad to see her again even though she is not really her and even though she didn't even care for my existence, it really upset me when she did not even look at me, but this shouldn't be the way it really confuse me.

On our way back my siblings are discussing the subject of whether Reira was Bella a not, she look like her only that she is not that human and that maybe Bella didn't 'die' and she was Bella.

This makes me feel upset as I knew surely Bella have died and that she wasn't Bella, as it was really Bella she will not even foresees my existence.

It seems that Jasper got my feelings and let the conversation of Bella end and instead he changed it to the first day of school tomorrow.

Even though the subject has changed I am still thinking of her but somehow I was looking forward to school tomorrow too, hoping to see her again.

That night I was thinking all about Reira when I notice that, I can't believe myself as she makes me place Bella aside in my thoughts.

End of P.O.V

**--**

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update, school holidays have just ended there are a lots for me to do and that test are coming up soon. It is really stressful but writing this and seeing your reviews help a lot for me! So please post up more review.Thank you!! The next update won't be that soon but i will really try my best to at the very least post up the next chapter by this weekend. Pls keep supporting my story. Thank you a lot!!**


	5. Chapter 3 : Prepare for school

Author Note: I do not own any character from this story.

Sorry for the long wait.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Next Day…

"Come on! Could you hurry up a little" Reira who was wearing a simple white T-shirt and a pair of old faded jeans, shouted up the stairs as she sat at the sofa waiting for Scarlet who was always took a long time to get dressed.

Lucifer as usual without saying anything sat next Reira wearing his favorite black sweater and dark colored jeans.

"Hey, chill! Why don't we give her more time? It's not like we don't know her by now, and anyway there is no chance of us getting late at least not from the way you drive" said Samnus who was wearing a white plain shirt and a pair of jeans carrying a bowl of cereal in a bid to put a good word for Scarlet.

"No, why can't she just pick something from her wardrobe, it is not as if she like has a wardrobe full clothes that doesn't suits her! Hell that woman probably have even more clothes the all of us put together" Reira retorted weakly as she shudder at the thought of her even having a remote chance of turning out like her.

"Come on Reira, be a sport and wait a little longer its not as if it will kill you. And anyway I'm done." Scarlet shouted from her room.

"You better meant what you say" Reira replied impatiently.

"Yes, mother" Scarlet chirped gleefully at the prospect of maybe frazzling Reira's nerve.

A while later Scarlet came down wearing a skin fitting tube top that matches with the mini skirt she was wearing. It was obvious that she had spent a lot time doing her hair.

When Reira saw her coming down she quickly went the garage to get her car (Silver Chevrolet Camero), the rest followed quickly and got into her car.

--

Edward P.O.V

As usual the first day of school, Alice took a long time to dress up again while every one was waiting for her in my car. After a while Alice came dancing into the car again.

"My first day of school again" Alice sad cheerfully

"So is that the reason you took a longer time then usual," Emmett asked

"Yes, how do you know it? Do you gain another special ability which was the same as Edward?" Alice asked teasingly.

"NO! You just did that every time we changed our school and the time to wait for you always increases" Emmett replied

"HAHA, I'm just kidding. Come on lets not get this serious" Alice said playfully.

I just can't be bothered to join their conversation so I started to think of Reira again hoping to see her soon; it seems that I haven't come to a conclusion from all that thinking last night. Even though I know that by thinking her I am betraying Bella, but Reira somehow made me feel alive again just like the first time I meet Bella.

How could I even feel that way, I really don't understand it! Only Bella could have been able to do that, but what I could say now is that I wanted to see Reira again.

When we reached the school, everyone seems to be staring at us rather than looking and of course it was due to our inhumane beauty again. It was just the same every time; our inhumane beauty just got hold of their sight and even thoughts. Every one that I could read their mind, by some way was already holding one of _us_ in their hearts, thinking that we are their idols or even god. They also hope to know _us_ and get _us_ to become their lovers and even though they are rather afraid of _us_ in some way too they are still hoping for it.

I told the rest of _us_ about their thoughts and feelings. Emmett and Jasper got knew of this and quickly hug their partner closer, to state their claim; it was not without its effectiveness as most of them quickly dispel any feelings towards them. No matter where we are or even which century this method is still as useful.

When we went to the office to get ourselves each a timetable and map for our classes stating where our classes was, in my heart I was hoping that at least maybe one of my classes would be with her.

End of P.O.V

-

* * *

Author Note: Sorry Sorry Sorry. Sorry for the late update as i have to study for my Prelims which was closely followed by by End year exam. Now that it has finally ended i will resume the story. I would also like to take this chances to thanks those who have taken time to write a review for me it really encourages me. Moreover i would really like to stated my greatest thanks to **_HEIKONE_**who agreed to help me in my grammar mistake for this story. I would really hope for your can write more reviews for me. And I'm really really sorry for the long update.


End file.
